


First Impressions

by NicktheMoon



Series: Old DotA Snippets [6]
Category: Dota 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicktheMoon/pseuds/NicktheMoon
Summary: Medusa doesn't initially think much of her lane partner for the upcoming battle.





	First Impressions

The first time they met, Medusa didn’t think much of the little Hill Troll. She had heard about a shaman with an act that used snake charming. Hardly a magical talent, not like hers anyway, as one only needed to shimmy a certain way to hypnotise a common asp. And he didn’t exactly stand out, as a beauty or as a lack of one. Just a slightly short, slightly unusual looking creature in black wraps, a bag of wards slung over his shoulder as he eagerly trotted up the lane to support her. She wouldn’t go so far as to call him a courier but off the field of battle, she wouldn’t have taken him for much of a threat.

“Shaman, do not stare. You will blink first.” she hissed, annoyed at his open gawking. Of course the little thing hadn’t seen a being like her before but she wanted to focus on obtaining gold and she would require his services to do so efficiently. He quickly nodded and darted into the jungle, just as the horn of war blew. He returned just as the creep waves clashed, bringing forth their rivals for the lane. Ignoring them for now, she drew her bow and waited to pick off each creep. Their enemies would die in due course, after she had obtained what she needed to grow strong. 

To his credit, the Shaman did what was needed and did so well. He harassed the Drow Ranger with little spots of light thrown from his wands, denied their own weak creeps and though he vanished into the jungle again, it was so he could distract their creeps with the wild beasts, so she could safely farm under their tower. He even threw some attacks at Lich, to drive him away from bothering her. A passable ally then. But being a hero required more than simply being helpful and soon the Shaman would prove himself in combat. 

The gank wasn’t a great surprise. It was typical that Medusa found herself intruded upon in the early stages of battle. She often took it as credit to her reputation, irritating as it was. The shock of electricity still stung as it struck her, Leshrac galloping boldly forward, uncaring of their tower. She threw up her mana shield, knowing she wouldn’t be able to retreat any further and hissed threateningly, her beloved pets baring their fangs. The twisted centaur rose onto hind legs, poised to stomp and summon an earth spike as blows came from the Drow’s iced arrows-

And quite suddenly, Leshrac wasn’t there. A chicken stood in his place, clucking in alarm.   
“Haha!” The Shaman was laughing, wands raised high. “A more fitting form for you!” Shaking off her surprise at not being painfully stunned, Medusa immediately raised her bow and opened fire on the now delicious looking enemy. Attempting to retreat from the onslaught of arrows and tower blasts, Leshrac-chicken didn’t get far. With a twirl of his wands the Shaman threw a blinding light over his form, shackling him in place even as he turned back into a centaur-like form. It was too much and he slumped to the floor, decrying his failure as his allies retreated, unwilling to risk the tower’s ire.

As the battle went on, Medusa found the Shaman to be a surprising source of power. While his little light show effects weren’t so impressive, his ability to curse and chain foes made them easy prey for the Gorgon and her pets. She came to battle expecting a struggle, only to be given a feast! Of course the rest of their allies assisted them - she wasn’t at all shocked to find Zeus present, having the time of his life playing among the mortals. But it was the little Shaman who made a marked impression, showing off his own snakes frequently at towers; a collection of large, swaying cobras, spitting enchanted energy at their foes.

While it was possible to talk with your allies in battle, Medusa preferred to wait until battle was over and even then, it was rare she welcomed conversation. Today she sought the Shaman and found him celebrating their victory with a gleeful dance.  
“You did well, Shaman. My gratitude is yours, for your efforts.” The troll blushed - she had forgotten what it was like to have warm blood flood her cheeks long ago - and beamed at her with rows of teeth.  
“You’re welcome!” She nodded and turned to leave, only to whip back as he started to speak again. “Your snakes are very pretty!” They stared at each other for a few moments. Shaman, still bright and overjoyed from victory and…seemingly genuine. Medusa narrowed her eyes, tongue running over her fangs. She turned from him to leave, to return to her cave and ruminate on the power she had amassed over the past days of war.  
“I do not value beauty. Shaman. But you are right - my pets are lovely.”

…

When they met, Medusa didn’t think much of the Shadow Shaman. Though none could beat her expertise in snake magic, she could admit that he did have some tricks in his bag among the wards and dust. The next time they stood in the same fountain at the start of battle, her pets hissed softly in his direction.   
“Yes, yes…” she murmured, turning to the shopkeeper to pick up her items. “Shaman, you’ll be coming with me.” She didn’t wait for his affirmation, slithering towards the long lane.   
“Oh, yes!” He grinned behind her, quickly throwing his purchases into his bag and following her. Around her head, her snakes exchanged satisfied whispers. Medusa decided not to think about it too much.


End file.
